


Heart Shaped Kisses

by Wolfs_hunt1



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 14:27:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29437512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolfs_hunt1/pseuds/Wolfs_hunt1
Summary: HAPPY VALENTINE’S DAY TO YOU ALL!Pairing: Steve x readerSummary: Your first Valentine’s day spent with Steve turns out so much better than what you were expecting.Word count: 1070A/N:  I know I don’t really describe much of the date, but I have been procrastinating studying for my exame all day and I ran out of time, so this is just something really small and sweet, I hope you’ll like it <3Warnings: fluff, sorry for any typo
Relationships: Steve/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	Heart Shaped Kisses

After a long day at work, all you wanted to do was get home, have a nice bath, and snuggle in your bed with a book. But that's not what you would be doing. You had a date after all. And that was much more exciting than any book you could read.

So you rushed home, throwing your purse and keys onto the couch and rushing upstairs, discarding your clothes in the hallways and at the bathroom door, and jumping into your shower, washing away all of the day's sweat and grime off of your body, and taking care to remove the black mascara smeared onto your skin, making you look like a panda.

You didn't know what Steve had planned for tonight, but he had told you he wanted to spend today, and the entire day tomorrow with you, so you had taken the day off, much to the disappointment of your boss since tomorrow was valentine's day and she would already be understaffed.

Not that you cared, you wouldn't be throwing away this unique opportunity to be with your boyfriend when he was actually around and not risking his life in a mission somewhere away from you and with no way to contact you at all.

You got out of the shower and wrapped your fluffiest towel around you, getting an extra one to towel your hair dry while you rummaged through your closet. You decided on the confier side, so you pulled out a pair of denim that hugged your ass just nicely and a white blouse, so you could then pair it with a red scarf and your leather jacket.

He had told you he would be picking you up in his motorbike, so he wanted you to dress warmly, and get an overnight bag so he could take you to his cabin in the woods, so you two could have a romantic night, and not get bothered by anyone at the tower.

You chose your best set of panties, deep red with black lace, and a matching bra, staring at all your curves in the body length mirror in the back of the closet door. He was going to love your little ensemble. You pull your clothes on, and spay some perfume around your neck and wrists, putting on some light makeup and nude-colored lipstick.

You were wrapping your scarf on your neck when you heard a knock on the door, making you dash to the entrance and open the door out of breath after having run down the stairs.

"Wow, calm down sweetheart." Steve chuckled, stepping forward and giving you a chaste kiss on your forehead, looking then at you from head to toe, "You look beautiful. Ready to go?"

"Almost, let me just go grab my shoes and bag." he nodded while closing the door behind him, waiting patiently in the hallway for you to grab your overnight bag and put on your boots, finishing off the look you had been going for. "I'm ready." you said while coming down the stairs, and giving him a proper treating kiss this time. "Let's go?"

He only nodded, with a smile trying to break loose on his lips, and offered you his arm to escort you out into the cold street, where his motorcycle was parked near your entryway.

He climbs in, and hands you his extra helmet, waiting for you to adjust behind him before he revs up and drives away from your house, being mindful while driving and gently laying one of his hands in one of your at his waist whenever he slowed down or speed up.

He started to slow down near a small building, that you instantly recognized as being the restaurant where the two of you had had your first date a little over nine months ago and squeezed him harder, thanking him for remembering it. He helped you climb down his motorbike and kissed you deeply before walking inside the restaurant, keeping his fingers interlocked with yours at all times.

He had made a reservation, asking for a corner table, so that you two would have more privacy while in your date. The table was decorated with little pink and red hearts, and a little jar with a red plump rose, despite not being valentine's day just yet, and that made you smile.

"I told them it was a special date, so they ended up decorating our table a little more." he said, smiling up at you while slowly rubbing his thumb on your hand. "It's our 10 months anniversary, and I wanted something special since I haven't been much around lately." he said looking more sheepish towards the end, making you shake your head to let him know you were okay with his work taking him away for long periods of them. Even if it left an ache of worry in your heart every time.

"It's perfect, Stevie. I love it. I love you!"

After the nice diner you two had shared, Steve had driven off to the cabin, where he had made a makeshift bed, with rose petals all around it, in front of his fireplace, keeping the house warm enough so that the two of you could spend the night making love together and not have a worry in the world.

You can feel his warm arms around you and his scalding gaze before you even open your eyes, so you just snuggle deeper into his collarbone and breath him in, giggling with him when your nose tickles him.

"Good morning, gorgeous."

"Good morning, handsome." you look up at him and get lost in his pretty baby blue eyes, gently leaning into pepper kisses on his soft lips.

"How did you slept?"

"I slept just wonderfully, but you must have tired me up more than I noticed last night because I'm staving."

"I would've had breakfast ready, but you were sleeping on my arm, and I didn't want to wake you." he said gently, moving said arm to pull you closer to him so he could bury his head in your neck.

"That only means we get to make breakfast together."

"Oh, I can think of something else I can eat first, before even leaving the bed." this makes you squeal while he straddles your waist peering kisses, and licks all over your exposed skin, not letting you wiggle much out of his warm embrace.


End file.
